Power Rangers Dino Super Charge (Red Duel Version)
Power Rangers Dino Supercharge is a fanfictional season of Power Rangers. It's based on Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Sypnosis To be added Characters Rangers Main Rangers Extra Rangers guardião Emoneytions The Emoneytions are the foes of the Dino Charge Rangers. During the age of dinosaurs, an alien menace known as the Emoneytion Master attacked Earth to commence an extinction era before it was sealed by the Dino Charge Zords in ice. In the present day, the Master's followers are thawed out & proceed to obtain human souls as part of their goal to revive their leader & herald a new extinction era on Earth's current dominant lifeform: humans. *Emoneytion Master (RDV) - The dormant plant-like creator of the Emoneytions. *Dollaraos (RDV) - The spokesman of the Emoneytions. *Joyra (RDV) - The happy general of the Emoneytions. *Wrand (RDV) - The angry general of the Emoneytions. *Sorrowllon (RDV) - The sad general of the Emoneytions. *Luckeuro (RDV) - Joyra's childish subordinate who serves as the spy for the Emoneytions. *Grudgeta (RDV) - The resentment general of the Emoneytions. *Happyling (RDV) - The new happy general of the Emoneytions. *Francry (RDV) - The new sad general of the Emoneytions. *Paracent (RDV) - The paramecium-like footsoldiers of the Emoneytions. **Giant Paracent - Monstrous versions of the Paracent, formed when the Paracent fuse together. *Cambridime (RDV) - A guardian knight that is 100 times stronger than any Paracent. *Minor Emoneytions (RDV) Arsenal To be added Dino Charge Zords To be added Episodes #'Outbursting Dino Charge Rangers': The Emoneytion Tree is too powerful for all of Dino Charge Megazord and Ptera Megazord current formations, and the Dino Charge Rangers need Mary to complete her modifications on Purple PlesioZord if they have any chance of stopping the impending apocalypse. #'A New Shade Of Purple': Mary, having succeeded her grandfather as Purple Dino Charge Ranger, tries to go on adventures with the other Dino Charge Rangers, but once she starts crying she finds herself unable to transform. Blizardo takes advantage of this, turning her tears into ice to take the Earth into a new ice age. #'A Midsummer’s Day Nightmare': After all but Joyra and Luckeuro are destroyed, Luckeuro sends Badream to torment the Dino Charge Rangers in their dreams. #'The Weretyranno’s Howl': In order to combat Grudgeta, Mary comes up with a new Saurus Battery for Red Dino Charge Ranger that would increase his powers. Unfortunately, the new Battery accidentally causes him to act more like TyrannoZord. #'The Cretaceous Warrior': With Tyrazord subsuming Reese personality, he goes on the run, while Shinobinba and Dinohunter appear to prevent the other Dino Charge Rangers from saving him. #'Avian’s Terrible Truth': Anthony arrives back in town to give Reese a special stone to give to Avian, who has recently been brainwashed by the Emoneytion Army and now hates the Dino Charge Rangers. #'Red Ranger-sized Megazord': With Avian out of commission, the Dino Charge Rangers fall into despair. However, Reese remembers how his pendant constantly shines and wonders if it may help. #'The Key To Titan': Dan figures out that the stone Reese received from his father is one of thirteen fragments of a Watchsaur that make up the key to accessing the tenth Zord, Silver BrachioZord. Sadie realizes that an acquaintance of hers, Liam, has another one of the stones, and on his birthday he decides to give it away in a contest that the Dino Charge Rangers and the Emoneytion Army take part in. #'Endless Vacation': The local mall holds a festival to welcome fall, but Ohleedey attacks, making everybody stop worrying about their lives and instead focus on having fun and only fun, including Sadie and Parry, much to the shock of Baron who is at the mall with his sister. #'Sport Victory': When Sporticon attacks, the Dino Charge Rangers attempt to use Mary's newly developed Victory Saurus Battery, but Sporticon insists that they play a fair game of basketball, forcing Reese to teach the others how to properly play the game. #'Fighting To The Maximum':After Dan teases Patrick with some lady friends of his, he is surprised by the visit of his old girlfriend Lilian. However, when Faltumn attacks, both Patrick and Lilian are trapped in an alternate dimension, where Patrick must overcome his uneasiness around women if he is to protect Lilian. #'Titan, Arise!, Part 1': With the final secret stone, the Dino Charge Rangers seek out the final resting place of the tenth Zord, Silver BrachioZord. However, Baitor is sent out to stop them from awakening the most powerful of the Zords, and Reese's father Anthony seems to have his own plans. #'Titan, Arise!, Part 2': The Dino Charge Rangers must figure out a way to free Silver BrachioZord from the curse of its revived nemesis Guardemon while Chaos invades the Dino Base. #'The Shining Silver Bird': The Dino Charge Rangers must find a way to stop defeated Emoneytion monsters from overrunning the Earth and stop the evil Naivar. Avian believes there is a way to save everyone, and that is to find a partner for Silver BrachioZord. #'Ghostly Emoneytion Army': With him and his team ending up in each others' bodies, Avian trains Parry in the ways of his finishing attack to prepare to fight the return of Badream. #'With Love,Simon': Sadie goes on a date with Simon Knight, a man who looks remarkably like Wu Jee, only to discover that he is actually her favorite comic author. He has come looking for a fan who can replace him as the author. Wu Jee, however, believes that Simon is one of his descendants, and decides to see if he can transform this fragile man into someone he can be proud of. #'All For Ten, Ten For All': Doom returns from Emoneytion Hell in his full monster form to take out his revenge on the Dino Charge Rangers. Meanwhile, Reese meets Daisy again, but it sours when Daisy falls under Doom's spell. #'Fall In Love With The Enemy': B-Muvy, Joyra’s new monster, kidnaps people and locks them up in another dimension where they are forced to fall in love. Meanwhile Baron enters a marriage interview and is unexpectedly paired with Joyra in her human form. #'A Very Unhappy Christmas, Part 1': Wrand’s newest Monster, Santa Claws, will distribute presents containing Emoneytion Tree’ cells all over the world. Many Emoneytion Tree clones will be born from this and they will clone from themselves even more. #'A Very Unhappy Christmas, Part 2': With Anthony's help, the Dino Charge Rangers must save Christmas from the attack of the Emoneytion Tree Clones. #'A Greener Birdonic Beam':As Parry masters his own version of Avian’s Birdonic Beam, he receives a visit from his mother who wishes to take custody of him from his father. #'Countdown of Destruction':Parry informs the others of the black cloaked man who kidnapped his parents during the Emoneytion Army's previous activities to cause sorrow, and they are later attacked by a man with a white cloak and a trumpet who seems to be causing joy with his music. The Dino Charge Rangers attempt to battle these two new foes when Dollaraos appears, having finally begun his transformation into Emoneytion Master. #'The Limits of Betrayal': With 50 hours left until Emoneytion Master destroys the Earth, the Dino Charge Rangers hope that with Anthony on their side they still have a chance. But they soon discover that the Emoneytion Army has a new human ally. #'A Sorrowful Joy': Anthony reveals he has sided with the Emoneytion Army to save the Earth itself, but will allow the extinction of all life. Reese, who faintly hears the Earth's melody, decides to fight his father who is now Silver Dino Charge Ranger. Elsewhere, Dan tracks down Sorrowllon and decides to finally settle his score with the one responsible for his friend's death. #'Dino Charged,pt.1': There are only five hours left to save the world. Avian does his best to defeat Emoneytion Monsters in the Land of Darkness, but Paracent begin to escape and infest the Earth. Carlos and Wu Jee decide to join him, as they have decided on two people to pass on their powers to, but who are they? And Patrick goes into battle one last time against Grudgeta and Wrand. #'Dino Charged, Part': Reese and Sadie lead the final assault on the Frozen Manor to take down Emoneytion Master using the True Melody of the Earth, but to make sure Sadie survives, Reese decides to go on by himself. Special Episodes #'Power Rangers Dino Charge - The Musical': The Dino Charge Rangers saves the famous singer Daisy, from a horde of Paracent who invaded her concert venue. It turns out that Reese once met Daisy in France. Before they can catch up, Dark Dino Charge Ranger, aka Doom, appears and kidnaps her. Doom’s goal is to use the secret legendary battery #00, to take control of the mysterious Navy SpinoZord. The Dino Charge Rangers go after "Doom" to rescue Daisy and prevent him from gaining control over the legendary Zord. #'Mighty Dino Chasers': Both Red MM Ranger and Red Dino Thunder Ranger suddenly appear before the Dino Charge Rangers and explain of a great enemy that threatens them, the Lokagog.Lokagog will use the feelings of revenge from enemies defeated by heroes who uses the power of dinosaurs, creating Neo-Goldar and Neo-Zeltrax. He also resurrects Klez and Melissa, whom the Power Rangers Energy Chasers had fought, during the process. Villains spanning generations unite into a single evil force!The Dino Charge Rangers, who are fighting an unseen evil, meet with the Power Rangers Beastly Spy, and the greatest trap ever seen on Earth is sprung. What rises up against the true dinosaurs, and the death of your best friends? Now, the Dino Charge Rangers must try and use true power. #'Power Rangers Dino Charge: Next Generation 100 Years Later' See Also Category:Red Duel Category:Dino Charge Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge Category:Power Rangers Dino Supercharge (RDV)